Licorice Sky
by Akasha617
Summary: A prequel to 'Dream on'. It's Cordy's day off...


Rating: M for Mature…

Pairing: A/C

Disclaimer: All characters are the property of ME

Licorice Sky

By Akasha and Seabreeze

"Unh…"

It was me who had made that unladylike sound, as I was abruptly woken up from my afternoon nap.

When I opened my eyes, still not fully back from Dreamland, I slowly realized it was about time, since the afternoon had turned into late evening. It was dark in my apartment.

"All right, I'm up!" I mumbled, when I heard the phone ring painfully loud, yet again.

"Dennis, phone please!" I said into the darkness.

I knew I wouldn't have to stumble through the dark place to find the light switch and then my cordless, which could be anywhere, but Dennis would find it, he always did.

Sure enough, before it rang again, my phone was hovering in front of my face.

"Thanks!" I remembered to say as I pressed the 'on' button.

"Cordy, I need you to come into the office!" Angel exclaimed before I had even spoken. He sounded urgent.

"Well, hello to you, too, boss!" I replied sarcastically.

I knew Angel knew I wanted him to be considerate. Phone manners were part of it, but he didn't apologize.

"How soon can you be here?" he asked.

Not really enthusiastic about the idea of working on a case and leaving my apartment in a hurry, I tried to stall for time.

"Well, you do know that it's my day off, right?"

At the other end, Angel's voice sounded impatient, he even sighed.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. You're the only one left, Wes is in Sacramento and I tried to reach Gunn, but he doesn't answer his phone or my pages. Fred is probably with him and I can't afford to lose time waiting for them. Can you come immediately or not?"

I knew this special tone in his voice. It wouldn't make sense to try and humor or weasel myself out of it, he wanted a yes or no answer. I really didn't feel like changing out of my sweats and going to the office, but whatever had Angel so excited, it sounded pretty serious.

"OK, OK, give me thirty minutes!" being the kind person I am I gave in, "That is, if traffic will let me through!"

There was a pause on the other end as if Angel was considering my response.

"Actually, you coming here is just a waste of precious night time. Why don't I pick you up in half an hour, I'll fill you in on the way?"

"Fine," I thought and said at the same time. "I'll see you then!"

I knew he wouldn't give me any more details at the moment, so I didn't ask. "This is so typical for Angel" I sighed, as the line went dead.

Again with a deep sigh, I managed to get up.

"Dennis, lights please?"

Immediately, the living room lights were turned on. "Why did you let me sleep so long, anyway?" I was careful not to sound reproachful, since I knew how sensitive Dennis was. And my sleeping for hours was really not his fault, I just had to blame somebody. I had only meant to close my eyes for a couple of minutes, after I had gotten back home somewhat wiped from my trip to the mall. It was really a bummer, I had been looking forward to this day off for weeks, and it had turned out to be disappointing.

The mall had failed to be the Mecca it had been during my richer teenage years. The clothes I had liked had been totally unaffordable for me. Luckily, I hadn't gotten any visions, so at least I had had the day to myself.

Unfortunately, I didn't have any friends I could have called to keep me company, my whole life was pretty much Angel Investigations now. But at least I got to spend the day away from demons and monsters. Well, until that moment, anyway.

Since Angel hadn't given me any details I wasn't sure how to dress for the occasion. I figured my black leather pants were probably the most versatile and I chose a matching gray halter-top to complete the outfit. If I had to fight demons, I might as well look nice doing it!

I had barely finished freshening up and dressing when the doorbell rang.

'No way that was thirty minutes. What am I, Super Woman??' I had to mumble under my breath, making sure it was too low even for a vampire to hear, as I left the bathroom, still brushing my hair.

I made a mental note ( ) to have a talk about manners with Angel at some point in the near future. He barely gave me time to grab my purse when he ushered me out the door into his car.

As he made his way through the still heavy LA traffic, I was waiting for him to fill me in on the details, yet he remained silent. With a glance at him I noticed we were very color-coordinated, since he was wearing his usual black.

But the way he wore clothes was really special, I had to force my eyes away before they could dare taking a long stroll over his body. The way the long-sleeved t-shirt was hugging his chest muscles made me nervous. I always notice disturbing details like that when I'm unprepared and confused by unusual circumstances. Being woken up from a deep sleep and driven through the city within twenty minutes were definitely reasons for not being focused.

'How should I prepare myself for the fight if he refuses to fill me in'?

"So, where are we going and what's the sitch?" I finally asked when he had remained silent for another five minutes.

"Um, Kashlak demons, they're getting ready to celebrate their ritual in the woods."

Was that supposed to tell me anything? Uncanny, how Angel managed to give some answers without answering anything.

"The Who are doing what, where?" he should recognize my voice, it was my short way of saying 'Give me the full story!'.

"Yeah, you know, um…"

What the hell was wrong with him? He seemed awfully focused on traffic.

"Angel!" I urged, my tone definitely demanding now.

He sighed and finally looked at me, "Kashlak demons. They are sacrificing humans. In the woods. Tonight. We're going to stop them, if we make it in time."

I opened my mouth to tell him just what I thought of his curtness, but I changed my mind. It didn't look like he was in the joking mood right now and the situation seemed dead serious.

And where had I been?

"When did you find this out? I've never heard of them, and I'm sure I'd remember if I had gotten a vision about them." I couldn't help asking him.

Angel cursed as he barely avoided a purple-haired old lady that was trying to cut him off. He must have felt my intense stare that was supposed to remind him he still hadn't answered me.

"Oh. Right. You have to trust me on this one. I wouldn't make it so urgent if I wasn't sure."

Now he looked at me and whatever objection I might have had just left me. Those intense eyes could sometimes make me forget my own name and I did trust him. Well, for the most part. I still have a hard time staying calm when he's all vamped out. Just bad experiences, I suppose.

But he was right, he only made a fuss like this when it was urgent.

I still didn't see how he and I were going to keep a bunch of demons from performing their gross ritual, but I kept that to myself.

"Did you bring any weapons?" I asked instead.

"Yup, all I could carry. They're in the trunk."

Well, that was somewhat reassuring. And hopefully, our training sessions in the basement would pay off.

'Maybe I'll get a chance to prove myself in a fight and impress Angel a little', I thought as we were leaving the inner city area of LA heading west.

After what seemed like hours, Angel finally pulled off the highway, and I immediately knew that I had never been in the area we were driving through before. I had actually always been more of a city person and when nature was a must, like for skiing, the area should at least be civilized. Just my opinion.

For starters, we were in the country now, not even in the suburbs anymore. I'm talking like ten miles away from the mountains country. But it made sense, since Angel had mentioned the woods as the place where the ritual sacrifices should take place, so I kept quiet. And Angel, being his usual anti-chatterbox did the same.

I couldn't really come up with a topic either. Also, judging from the stern look on his face, it didn't look like Angel was up for small talk.

We drove down this rural street for a while, until he turned the car into a dirt road that led into the forest.

Even though it was late night by now, the path was well lit, and a glance upward told me why: it was a full moon. I grew a little uncomfortable when I remembered what full moon nights had meant only a couple of years ago: The added danger of werewolves. I wondered how many teenagers in America grew up fearing vampires and werewolves on their way to a dance or the local hangout. Involuntarily, I squirmed in my seat.

"What?" Angel asked at once, he sounded concerned.

"Oh, nothing," I tried to sound chipper, "It's just…remember Oz?"

He was looking at me now and I thought I could see a flicker in his eye, "Yeah, I do."

I kind of expected him to say more, but that was it. In his defense, he really had to watch where we were going now, as the dirt road had turned into little more than a wide path.

The tall trees weren't letting any moonlight through anymore and the foliage sky above us was all black, it reminded me of licorice for some reason, and I couldn't see anything beyond the headlight beams.

But I knew Angel could see well even in the darkest night, so I wasn't really concerned because I trusted him, I also knew he'd pick up unnatural sounds before I would. Sure, the situation was strange, but with him, I felt somewhat safe.

We pulled into a clearing that was like an oasis of moonlight in the midst of all the darkness. Angel brought the convertible to a stop and turned off the ignition and the lights.

"We're here," he said as he straightened his shoulders and got out of the driver's seat.

He hadn't asked me to follow him, but I figured he had brought me for backup, so I got out.

While he was rummaging in the trunk, I walked to the front and sat on the hood, trying to provide that extra pair of eyes and ears for the front. Actually, I felt kind of useless because I couldn't see anything beyond the clearing we were standing in. The sky, the trees, the forest soil, everything had the same licorice color to me, some lighter than others. Just like they made candy in all shades of brown and gray.

"Well, at least I can see if something comes near us out of the licorice while Angel has his head stuck in the trunk" I muttered to myself.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful this place was, bathed in the silvery moonlight. Angel was still rummaging and I wondered why the hell it took so long to get out a few weapons, but it gave me time to view and admire my surroundings.

All around me was this thick carpet of lush grass, it had that typical rich, almost sweet, grass smell and I inhaled it deeply. The trees ahead of me seemed to thin out and I thought I could see water between them, as if there was a lake or something. My eyes must have gotten used to the darkness by now because I hadn't noticed the glittering between the trees before.

The crickets were still chirping and that other melodic sound could only be frogs. Again, I had never been much of a nature girl, but that place really got to me. I could see how someone or something would choose it for a ritual, it had something special. Nevertheless, apparently we weren't too late or perhaps very much too late, we seemed to be alone, no sign of demons and their captured human sacrifices, just the two of us.

"Do you need help back there?" I asked over my shoulder when Angel seemed to take a ridiculously long time to get a couple of weapons.

I could hear him rummaging, so I knew he hadn't been attacked or something, but I was too enchanted with my surroundings to leave my spot.

"No, I got it," he said softly, and I realized my own voice had been a little too loud. I had used my city voice, the way I was used to. You always had to drown out the sounds of traffic or people or both when talking, not so here. The birds or bugs or whatever where the only noise.

"All set," Angel suddenly said from right behind me and he made me jump. I hadn't heard him.

"Geez, Angel, don't do that when we're…what is that?" I couldn't even finish my outburst when I saw what he was holding in his hand.

I had been prepared for an ax, or a sword, maybe a couple of stakes, weapons of some kind. Instead, Angel was holding a large wicker basket. A picnic basket.

Which would have made sense, given that we were in the most romantic place I had ever seen outside a movie theatre and that it was just the two if us.

Except it was the middle of the night and one of us was Angel. Angel didn't do romantic stuff and if he did, he didn't do it with me - nor I with him. Was this some kind of joke?

He just smiled at me and came so close that I had to back up against the car.

"Just a little something. Say, would you like some champagne? I mean some Dom?"

"Huh?" I asked, really smart. I just wasn't sure I had heard right. He didn't repeat it though, he just put the basket down, opened it, and produced a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

I think my jaw might have dropped as I watched him open it and pour the drinks.

I don't know how he had known, but I really couldn't resist a glass of the sparkly goodness, so I just accepted the glass he offered.

It had been a long time since I've enjoyed my last glass of real champagne and, just as I remembered it, it didn't disappoint me now. It had just the right temperature and I could feel the bubbles tickling their way down my throat.

Angel drank, but his eyes never left mine. Was this bizarro-world??

"OK, Mister, fess up! What's going on here?" I knew I was interrupting a 'moment' but my curiosity just got the better of me. Sometimes I was just a mood killer, or so I thought.

Angel's smile widened and instead of giving me an explanation, he just took the glass out of my hand and closed the distance between us.

He reached out and put his hand on my jaw, pulling me towards him, closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss right on my lips!  
I was so surprised and shocked, I couldn't even pull back, and neither did he. For a second time I could feel his soft lips on mine, then he opened his mouth ever so slightly, allowing his tongue to slip out. I felt it gently licking my lips, playfully begging for entrance.

Seemingly out of control, I couldn't help but open my lips with a moan and when I felt his tongue searching for mine, finding it and giving it a tender massage, I suddenly saw shooting stars before my now closed eyes.

He was cool, but not really cold. I now remembered the sensation from our first kiss. While it had been nothing like this, I remembered the clash of temperatures.

This was so different from our first kiss - of course it was, this time he wanted to kiss me.

I heard the cling of glasses being put on the hood, moments before his arm closed around my waist and he was pressing me against his body

If this was a dream, I never wanted to wake up.

I clung to him as his tongue was setting all of my nerve ends on fire and I could feel a tingle washing down over my whole body.

His hand was caressing the back of my neck.

I put my arms around him and held him like he was holding me, and when I leaned in even further, he moaned into our kiss.

I would have lost my balance, if he hadn't held me with his strong arms, I felt like I was trembling all over.

In a moment of clarity, I realized all of a sudden what I was doing and with whom.

I tried to pull away and closed my mouth, shutting him out. Already I could feel my body howl in protest.

Angel pulled his face away from mine a few inches until he could look into my eyes.

I had never seen so much passion and desire in them.

"Don't push me away, Cordy, I know what you need. What we both need," he whispered hoarsely.

"What I…" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Do you think I haven't noticed how tense you are, how frustrated?" He lifted my chin so I had to look at him when I started to pull away.

"Don't try to tell me Dennis and the loofah bring you any kind of satisfaction, not the kind I can give you."

He was right, of course. My poor excuse for a sexual life didn't cut it. I just couldn't relax me. Yet, as much as I wanted to give in, this was Angel, I just couldn't risk it.

I knew I would probably spoil the mood, but I had to bring it up.

"Angel, what about…the curse?"

He smiled at me again, and I was once again reminded how he had gained his name, Angelus. The one with the angelic face. His eyes were like a bottomless pool of desire, and I wanted nothing more than to drown in them.

He chuckled, "Cordy, nobody is more concerned about my soul than I am. After losing it once, I live in constant fear of risking losing it again. You never let me finish, but I'm going to say it now: the mere knowledge of the fact that I could become the monster in an instant, prevents me from ever being carelessly happy again."

He was pulling me towards him now, his hand never stopped forming little circles on the back of my neck and I could feel my whole body screaming for his touch.

He lowered his mouth to my neck and covered it with butterfly kisses that sent sparkles down my spine.

"You, however, deserve some happiness," he whispered against my skin. "You deserve to relax, to let go, to enjoy the moment."

I felt my resistance melt away. He was telling me exactly what I wanted to hear.

When his lips met mine, I was done fighting it.

He engaged our tongues in an erotic dance, and I felt my body dancing in joy.

I didn't resist when I felt his hands tug at my shirt, slowly pulling it upwards.

He broke the kiss only for the instant it took him to pull my top over my head, then returned with fiery passion.

I gasped out loud when I felt his hands cup my breast, caressing my nipples through the satin of my bra.

He didn't waste any time though, with expert hands, he opened the clasp and pushed the straps off my shoulder.

I was about to protest when he pulled his mouth away from mine, but all words left me when I felt his cool mouth close over my nipple. I felt it harden in an instant.

If not for the sensation of the car beneath me, I could have sworn I left the ground at that moment. His mouth switched over to my other nipple, repeating his caresses. By now, I was panting, and I might have whispered his name.

My fingers were combing his hair, stroking it lightly, and the sound Angel made could only be described as purring. I was absolutely positive I had never heard that noise from him before.

He pushed me back gently until I was lying on my back on the hood, the warmth from the engine beneath me, the full moon and the stars of the licorice sky above me.

Angel parted my legs until his pelvis was pressing against mine, and I could feel his hardness through the material of our pants rubbing against my crotch.

It was like a signal. At once, I could feel my vaginal muscles contract slightly and felt wetness seeping into my panties and heat spreading from my core over my buttocks and my thighs.

No man had ever ignited me like that, I was quite sure I'd remember if I had experienced this kind of devouring fire before.

He stood above me, stroking my breast and my stomach with the fingertips of his big, manly hands leaving burning trails on my naked skin.

Slowly, he pulled away, his eyes never leaving mine, still the angelic smile on his face. The transfigured expression on his face could only be interpreted as admiring

He slowly removed his shirt in one smooth motion, and now it was my turn to admire his beauty.

Sure I had 'noticed' him before, but until that moment, I had always reigned in my mind, I had never allowed myself to go down that road.

My reluctance was completely gone.

I reached out to touch him, and his cool skin seemed to warm up under my touch.

He moaned when I kneaded his muscular chest with my fingers and his hips pressed demandingly into me.

When his eyes flicked to the side, I could almost see the light bulb of an idea going off in his head.

He took the champagne glass and carefully spilled some of its contents into my belly button.

The bubbles tickled me and I started giggling. But my laughter was cut short by my sharp intake of breath as he lowered his face to my stomach and teasingly lapped up the liquid, his tongue circling my navel and his hands stroking my thighs, pressing them closer to him.

I wanted to feel him, to explore every inch of his body with my hands.

When he pulled away, I opened my eyes, only to find his outstretched hand in front of me.

I took it and he helped me up, then produced a blanket out of the basket which he spread over the thick grass.

He sat down on it and tapped the spot next to him, as if I needed an invitation.

I smiled at him as I opened my pants and quickly shed them.

He looked absolutely beautiful in the moonlight and I had to wonder for a moment why I had never quite noticed it before. Sure, I had always thought of him as a handsome vampire, but the way he was looking up at me, he was the embodiment of all beauty. The silvery light of the moon cast its own magic on his pale, blemish-free skin; he almost seemed to shimmer. The artificial light of the city could never do his beauty justice. Watching him, I couldn't help it. Although I knew it was cheesy, I could hear Hijo de la Luna in my mind and that's what he was, the son of the moon.

I took our glasses from the hood of the Plymouth and walked over to him, dressed only in my panties now.

"My turn," I whispered, as I ignored the room the blanket provided next to him and sat down on his lap.

Immediately, his arms encircled me in a tight embrace.

I barely managed to set the glasses down without spilling the champagne and gently pushed him back. He let me, but not without settling his hands on my hips, holding me tight.

I could feel my desire burning and I wasn't sure if I was leaving wet spots on his pants, all I could feel was the throbbing between my legs as his rock hard shaft was pressing into me, now only separated by his clothes.

With a hand in the center of his chest, I pushed him all the way back until he lay flat under me.

Then I repeated his earlier actions, emptying the contents of my glass all over his body.

I could hear him gasping as I slowly licked up every drop, exploring first his chest, then his belly button with my tongue.

His hands were now grabbing me, opening and closing against my skin.

I was rocking back and forth slowly and I could feel his hips rising and falling beneath me.

When he hoarsely whispered my name, I couldn't recall a single time I had liked the sound of it more.

Now I knew it was the right time and I pulled away and sat up straight.

He opened his eyes and looked at me puzzled.

"Show me your true face," I whispered, and I could tell he didn't understand me.

"Please Angel, will you? Let me see you, the real you."

He hesitated, but I gently persuaded him with my stroking hands and he finally complied.

When he morphed, I wasn't afraid at all. It was a surprise even to me when I realized I loved Angel in all his forms. I trusted him completely and I wanted this feeling to be mutual. No more hiding of anything!

It took me a moment to open his belt, and when I had opened the zipper, he assisted me by lifting his hips, so I could pull his pants and boxers off with one sweep.

I dropped them unceremoniously by my side and lay down beside him, my chest resting on his.

Staring into his eyes, I let my fingers slide over the ridges of his vampiric face, something I had never thought possible.

Although his eyes were now demonic yellow, they still held the warmth of his chocolate brown ones.

I could feel him trying to pull away, but that only made me want to touch him more. I didn't allow him to resist, with my caressing hands and soft kisses planted on his eyelids I 'talked' him into letting me continue. I needed to show him how much I trusted him and that he could trust me, our relationship should reach a new level on this magical night. Slowly I let my index finger wander down his nose until I found his soft lips.

He must have sensed what I was up to, because he pressed his mouth close when my finger tried to slip between his lips.

"It's OK," I whispered. It hurt me that he felt uncomfortable showing me his vampiric self.

His eyes were pleading, yet he didn't say a word. Again, he finally stopped resisting, I could feel him relax under my touch.

"I just want to feel you!" I tried to convince him further when his mouth remained shut.

At least he remained vamped out, so I felt I had a shot.

I took my finger away from his lips and quickly stuck it in my own mouth, just to wet it a little. Then I let my tongue play with it as if it was a lollipop.

Then I caressed his mouth again, this time, I could feel his lips relax and part for me. My game had had the desired effect.

My finger gently brushed over his fangs, I could feel how sharp they were.

All the way, Angel was watching me closely, but the unease in his eyes was gone.

I stroked his hair with my free hand, still amazed at my complete lack of fear at the sight of the Vampire Angel.

"I trust you," I said softly before I deliberately cut my finger on one of his razor sharp canines.

His eyes widened in surprise, but I didn't give him the time to come to his senses.

A drop of my blood fell from the tip of my finger on his tongue, and I pushed it in a little further to show him it was OK.

Reluctantly, his tongue lapped at the wound, then he closed his mouth around my finger and sucked lightly. I smiled at him, it was all I could do when the sensation washed over me, starting at the tip of my finger and settling like a raging fire in my crotch.

After a little while, I pulled my finger out of his mouth and let both of my hands wander from his head over his neck and shoulders to his chest. I bent down to trace them with my mouth, and I could hear him pant now.

My tongue was circling his navel and my hand slit further down, playing with the tuft of hair between his legs.

I was amazed as my hand found his cock, I could barely close my fingers around it, it was so big and rock-hard.

I had to look up and admire the size of it, as it was proudly poking up from his crotch, surrounded by the dark hair that, in the moonlight, was the color of dark chocolate.

He was moaning under my touch and the tingling in my crotch was now begging for release.

I hadn't asked him to, but he remained in his 'game face'. Maybe he was too excited by now to turn back? I didn't care, it really turned me on.

I slowly got up and removed my panties. Angel's gaze wandered up and down my body, which let me shiver. I took a moment to regard him too, his perfect body and his fanged face.

The cool night air touched my heated body like a silk blanket.

Looking deep into his demonic eyes, I placed my feet on each side of his hips, slowly lowering myself onto him. With one hand I brought his fully erect shaft into position and let my thumb cheekily encircle its tip before I put it in the desired place.

He inhaled sharply as I let the tip of his manhood touch my hot, dripping core, and I remained still for a moment, giving him time to get used to the sensation before I moved on. Inch by inch, his hard member bored into me, stretching me, and filling me with that long lost pleasure.

I forced myself to not close my eyes, because I wanted to see his face and the reactions shown on it.

He didn't disappoint me, I could clearly see the aroused fire in them.

I had been right about his size, he filled all of me, his manhood met with the entrance of my womb, drilling into it.

As our hips met, I couldn't stifle a moan of pleasure that escaped my mouth.

No words could really describe my feelings, I wanted this moment to last forever.

Ever so slowly, I lifted myself up again, drawing a groan out of Angel.

I smiled at him, and when I felt only the tip of his cock in me, I thrust down hard and fast in a tight embrace.

We gasped in unison, and this time, I couldn't keep my eyes open, it took all my strength not to scream out in pleasure.

I rose up again and suddenly felt his hands grip my hips.

"Cordy!" he said softly, "This is supposed to be for you! If you keep this up, it will be a very short pleasure ride."

He winked at me and sat up, effectively burying himself in me once more.

I was amazed at his strength when he lifted us both up, and I almost chuckled when I thought of the sight the two of us must have been presenting.

I wrapped my legs around him, and could feel his toned muscles under my skin.

He held me with one strong arm, while his other hand slid behind my neck and pulled me closed to him.

In an instant, he morphed back into his human face, closed his eyes and found my mouth with his. The kiss was demanding, and ultimately arousing. Combined with the sensation of his large cock buried inside me, I felt my whole body tingle, tremble and rejoice, all at the same time.

With a few sure steps, he carried me back over to the car, where he slowly lowered me to the hood, moaning when his cock slipped out of me with the motion.

My feet came to rest on the bumper as Angel now pushed me back gently.

He closed our mouths with a hot kiss again, then let his tongue slide out of my mouth, over my jaw, to my ear. I couldn't quite place the noise, until I realized I was hearing my own voice, now almost whimpering as he bit my earlobe gently, then lightly sucked my neck, before he traced my collarbone with wet kisses.

When he started caressing my nipple, I was panting uncontrollably. He sucked both my nipples to full hardness, then continued his fiery path over my stomach.

I leaned back until my upper body was flat on the metal again, once more the beautiful sky above me.

His hands were all over my body, igniting small fires everywhere that were adding to the already blazing inferno.

Angel's mouth left my stomach and when I opened my eyes, I saw him smiling at me.

His hands slid down my sides, caressed my outer thighs, then wandered over to the middle.

I arched my hips up in anticipation of his next move. But instead of stepping closer and thrusting into me, he stepped back and let his hands do the talking.

This time, I did cry out, when I felt his cool fingers parting my folds, kneading, stroking, pushing.

He found my clit with expert hands and pinched it gently.

I could already fell explosions going off in different parts of my body and was aware of my body's fierce trembling. I could not remember having felt like this before, no man had ever taken me where Angel was taking me now.

Just as I could fell the wave of an orgasm starting, his hands were gone.

I lay panting for a moment, before my breath was taken away by the sensation of his tongue where his fingers had been moments before.

He was licking my outer folds for a minute, then his tongue parted them and encircled my core, diving in just enough to spark the fire anew.

When his mouth found my clit and he started sucking it, I could virtually feel it swell and throb.

I was moaning his name, burying my hands in his hair and pushing my hips up at him.

I wrapped my legs around him and squeezed, I could no longer just lie still.

Hi tongue was performing the most erotic dance, touching nerves I didn't know existed, lifting me up into a storm of ecstasy.

Just when I though I couldn't hold it any longer, and everything in me was screaming for release, he withdrew.

My whole body howled in protest and I groaned.

But moments later, I could feel his hands grabbing my hips, lifting them up and he bored into me.

I heard him growl with his second thrust, but barely, as all my senses were muffled when my orgasm washed over me like a tidal wave.

I buckled and trembled, screaming his name, allowing myself to completely give in to the sensation.

My blood was rushing loudly in my ear; muscles contracted spastically, the pleasure seemed endless.

Angel had stopped when my climax hit me, and after what seemed like hours, I was able to open my eyes to find him smiling at me.

I was still trying to catch my breath as he held me in the moonlight, now gently nibbling my neck.

Reluctantly, I let my legs release him from my tight embrace.

"Would you like to cool down some?" He whispered next to my ear.

I didn't quite understand what he meant, so he lifted his head and cocked it over to the trees behind him. Now I remembered the glittering lights behind the trees I had noticed earlier.

"Is there a lake?" I asked unsurely.

"Feel like a little skinny-dipping?" He responded, his eyebrows dancing up and down.

Slowly, he got up, pulling his still-hard manhood out of me. The feeling drew another moan out of me and I saw Angel squeeze his eyes shut.

He took a step back and extended his hand to me, helping me up.

I wasn't quite sure my legs would carry me, but I needn't have worried, as Angel swooped me up in his strong arms and carried me towards the trees.

As if I had done so for years, my head rested against his chest and my arms closed around his neck.

Angel took us down a narrow path that led to the most beautiful lake I had ever seen.

Stars were mirrored on the still surface, the moonlight cast a fairytale light on all surrounding bushes and grasses.

He set me down slowly, making sure I would stand securely, but he never took his arms off me.

We were standing by the bank like the lovers we were, holding each other.

His eyes were reflecting the light, shimmering darkly.

When he lowered his head and kissed me, I could feel my desire spark up anew.

But all too soon, he let go and waded towards the water.

I drank in the sight of him, his perfect body disturbing the perfect water surface.

He turned around and smiled at me, holding out a hand to follow him.

But I could already see only the parts of his body that weren't in the water, it seemed as if the dark waves were about to swallow him.

I was afraid to follow.

I trusted him, but all of a sudden, there was too much darkness all around us, the moonlight seemed too eerie.

And he didn't wait for me, he just walked in further and further, still smiling at me.

"Coward!" He taunted and let himself fall backwards into the water.

I hardly heard a splash before his body was gone.

There was no foot kicking up, no wet Angel breaking the surface, splashing water at me.

I knew he didn't need to hold his breath, but he seemed to be gone for too long a time.

"Angel?" I asked into the darkness, and repeated it a little louder shortly afterwards.

Now I realized there were no sounds at all, the crickets had stopped singing, the leaves didn't even rustle in the breeze.

"Angel?" I was almost screaming now, pleading. And I panicked. I couldn't follow him into the nothingness, but I didn't know what else to do either.

When I sensed the light dimming, I looked up, only too see a big dark cloud pushing itself in front of the moon.

Within a moment, it was pitch-black around me, I could barely see the fingers of my outstretched hand.

A piercing ring slashed through the quietness like a whiplash.

"Angel!!!!"

At that moment, I sat up ramrod straight, utterly confused and disoriented.

It was dark all around me, but I was sitting on something soft.

The phone rang again, but I barely heard it over my heavy breathing.

I was in my apartment, slowly the light that fell in through the windows gave the things around me form.

The lights went on and my cordless was hovering less than a foot away in front of my face.

"A dream!" I exclaimed and started laughing hysterically. "It was a dream!!!"

Again, the phone rang, and this time, I snatched it out of the air and pressed the 'on' button.

"Hello?" I managed, yet my voice sounded shaken.

"Cordy, are you OK?"

I heard Angel on the other end, and almost started that crazy laugh again.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I was sleeping." I rushed to say, his voice had sounded so concerned.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "Listen, I know it's your day off and all, but I need you to come into the office. It's urgent!"

This was too unreal. I sat dumbfounded.

Now images of my nightmare resurfaced, blackness, nothingness. Out of the blackness came shapes. Candy. Licorice.

This time I did giggle.

"Everything all right?" Angel spoke up again, and I realized I hadn't said anything.

"Yeah, yeah. Give me thirty minutes, I'll meet you there!"

"No, I can…"

But I didn't wait for what he had to say and hung up the phone. This couldn't be happening. I remembered clearly what had occurred before the darkness now.

A pleasant itch threatened to spread between my legs. I stormed into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Damn, I needed a man in the worst way!!!

The End 


End file.
